The Artists
by lostwriterforlife
Summary: Why should he not die right now? No one would care at all if he did. ONESHOT SONGFIC


**_(The stage in front of the readers lit up as a girl walked out from the wings. She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes as she adressed the audience.)_**

**_Rayn:_** Yo! What's up? I hope you like this song-fic I made a while ago. I'm waiting to post anymore stories until I'm comfrotable with how they're going so, this is all you'll get for right now. Enjoy!

**_Ivy:_** She dosen't own anything and the song is Artist in the Ambulance by Thrice!

**_Rayn:_** Thanks Ivy! Ivy is my inner voice.

**_(Rayn hops down and grabs some popcorn before taking the center seat to enjoy the show as well.)_**

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRYANRAYNRAYN_**

"No!" Someone shouted.

"Avada Kedavra." Was the next thing heard. He barely glanced over as it happened. Intent on taking out Bellabitch and anyone else he could get to. The battle had been going on for hours. His right arm had been broken and he also had a multitude of heavily bleeding cuts on his body. Someone shouted his name as he stepped into the path of a red light after avoiding a Crucio. He tried to spin away but missed.

_Late night, brakes lock, hear the tires squeal  
Red light, can't stop so I spin the wheel_

_My world goes black before I feel an angel lift me up  
And I open bloodshot eyes into fluorescent white  
They flip the siren, hit the lights, close the doors and I am gone_

Black, everything was black. It had been black since he entered this godforsaken house. A month, maybe more, had he been kept in this desolate room, even after sending all of the knowledge (read: a detailed rescue plan) to Remus and Albus.

Once again, pain suddenly laced along all of his nerves. All he knew was pain, beyond pain, beyond pain. The room suddenly came into focus before the world went black again. Arms lifted him, hurt him as they carried him away. The pain continued to lace along his body. A sudden jerk made him fly his eyes wide open before his world went black again.

Soft angel wings lifted him up next. He slowly opened his eyes into bright white light only to hear an alarm sound before he was gone again into the farthest depths of his mind.

Madam Pomfrey had been straightening her office when the alarm rang. She ran into the Wing to see Severus set a body on a bed at the end of the row. She dashed down as fast as possible to see the face of a tortured Harry Potter.

"Oh Good Merlin! We'd better hurry." She exclaimed. The duo raced against time to save the young man both had come to care for.

_Now I lay here owing my life to a stranger  
And I realize that empty words are not enough  
I'm left here with the question of just  
What have I to show except the promises I never kept?  
I lie here shaking on this bed, under the weight of my regrets_

Harry sat next to the lake in his mindscape. A forest surrounded the place. 'I hate being hurt. I don't know what is happening outside. If the healer dosen't get to me in time, I'll die, I know that. I'll probably become a ghost with all the promises I've broken and the regret I hold. I hope that I'll never let them down again if I survive.'

_I hope that I will never let you down  
I know that this can be more than just flashing lights and sound_

_Look around and you'll see that at times it feels like no one really cares  
It gets me down but I'm still gonna try to do what's right, I know that there's  
A difference between sleight of hand, and giving everything you have  
There's a line drawn in the sand, I'm working up the will to cross it and_

_I hope that I will never let you down  
I know that this can be more than just flashing lights and sound_

'But is there anyone left that I should survive for? No one seems to care anymore. Hermione and Ron are always disappearing and Dumbles never talks to me anymore. It may seem like it, but I will continue on. The difference between the silent support and the supposed giving everything….Wait! There are people who care! People who show it all the time in silence. I'll continue if only for them by crossing the line, and becoming what I should have been a long time ago. I won't let them down this time!'

Madam Pomfrey and Severus froze as Harry's body began to glow and flash lights. "There has to be something more we can do!" Severus muttered.

"We've done all we can, but I suspect there is more to these lights. Look! His wounds are healing!"

"What! But that's impossible!" Severus shouted as Madam Pomfrey scaned the boy again as the light show ended.

"It's amazing. All of his wounds are closed, his nerve endings have healed, broken bones are even stronger than before. His fever is down and his symptoms are completely gone! All that's left is for him to wake up."

_Rhetoric can't raise the dead  
I'm sick of always talking when there's no change  
Rhetoric can't raise the dead  
I'm sick of empty words, let's lead and not follow_

_Late night, brakes lock, hear the tires squeal  
Red light, can't stop so I spin the wheel  
My world goes black before I feel an angel steal me from the  
Greedy jaws of death and chance, and pull me in with steady hands  
They've given me a second chance, the artist in the ambulance_

The two adults sat and waited for hours as Harry shifted back and forth in a dream. A day passed, then another, then another. A week quickly disappeared behind them when Harry finally opened his eyes to the blinding white room.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He called out weakly.

"Harry! Oh, Merlin, we though we had lost you!" She shouted, engulfing the boy in a hug. "We did all we could when suddenly all the magic in your body burst forth to completely heal you." Madam Pomfrey pulled back and he could see the worry, love, and unshed tears in her eyes. "I've got to tell Severus!"

She dashed away to her office and Harry slowly pulled himself up. 'Wow, I knew she cared but, I didn't think she cared that much.' Harry was even more shocked at the look on Severus' face.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright now?" he questioned as he sat next to the bed.

"Yes, sir, I am now. I almost gave up but, I remembered that my life has more than just lights and sounds."

_I hope that I will never let you down  
I know that this can be more than just flashing lights and sound_

_Can we pick you off the ground, more than flashing lights and sound_

**_RAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRAYNRYANRAYNRAYNRYANRYANRYANRYANRAYRNAYN_**

**_(Rayn jumps back onto the stage, almost falling over.)_**

**_Rayn:_** Well, I hope you liked it. It's not one of my best, I'll admit. I like my Naruto one, THE ENDING, better. Anyway, I hope you come back to see about any other stories I might have written. Bye!

**_(Rayn dashes off to the side where a voice had just yelled out her name. 'I'm coming, Ivy, hold your damn horses!')_**


End file.
